The Darkest Soul
by queenlocksley
Summary: Evil!Robin OQ AU. Regina Mills is a lowly peasant, mother and widow who gets captured by the Evil King. Who demands that she is his soul mate, Regina will have none of it. Her love, Daniel died because of this man, she's seen the terror he's inflicted, the monster he is. Can these soul mates find their happily ever after?


**[A/N: Set in the Enchanted Forest, role reversal. Robin Hood is the Evil King, and Regina is a poor miller's daughter. I have taken a few liberties since these characters have been changed so much, but I think you will find they still are Regina and Robin. And I hope my story somehow stands out amongst the millions of other dark!Robin and Regina aus. Enjoy my lovelies! As always review so I know you want more.] **

The sound of stones being overturned and metal horseshoes crushing on the sodden ground are reasons alone for the peasants of this village to be whipped to a frenzy, the dark carriage being dragged behind the horses sends them off to hide away. Tuck themselves inside their homes, four wooden walls and a makeshift clay roof that barely qualifies as shelter. Regina Mills hears the crushing of stones and her ears prick up, she is rectified in a single moment and her eyes scan desperately for her son. Her Henry. She glances in the direction of the sound, the black knights on their horses a few paces before the carriage that will no doubt be behind them, are mere meters away from the village center. Regina abandons her basket, half filled with the harvestable vegetables she had planted the previous winter (as it was now the next fall).

"Henry!" It's a hushed plea, she does not want to attract attention from the dark knights b she must find her son. A mere boy can't be off on his own when the Evil King jollies through. Regina's fingers instinctively tuck loose strands of her long dark hair behind her ears, a nervous habit of hers, as she scuffles through the woods encircling this village. "Henry!"

Doors are slamming close, windows blocked by boards of wood stored in the homes, peasants are retreating, hiding away within the safe confines of their homes. Smarter than her, not risking being out in the presence of their king, Robin. Regina's heart paces in her chest, pounding nervously against her sternum and she can feel her blood pulsing through her body at her pressure points. Where are you Henry? Her dress catches on a low branch, causing her ankle to twist at an unnatural angle and spilling Regina out into her stomach on the forest floor. Gods be good!

Regina pushes herself upright, biting on her bottom lip to contain her pain as she hobbles closer to the hollow of a tree Henry was smart enough to duck into. Her smart boy. The hollow is in the back of the tree, out of view from peering eyes that might be passing by on the road entangled through their village. Regina's hands hold bunches of the white fabric dress she wears, a pathetic attempt to try and prevent future falls. (Even though the prevention of future accidents will not take away the sharp pain shooting up her left leg sourcing from her ankle.)

The knights are in the village now, their horses whinny and neigh in protest as the knights spurs dig into the soft flesh of their abdomens. Regina watches them, scrutinizes every move they make as she thinks each step before she makes it. Mapping her way to her son.

"Mother!" Henry's voice is clouded with fear and he peaks out of the hollow, arms outstretched towards her; craving the safety of her arms.

Regina presses a finger to her lips and motions for him to retreat back into his hollow. He's complacent but for a small sigh that escapes his lips before he can stop it.

"Stay hidden, I'm coming for you but no matter what you stay hidden from the Evil King." Regina reminds her son, because she needs him to remember this information. It must be fresh in his mind because any trek or innocent run into the woods could be their last together. They could be separated, she now, is not out of the clear and could be snatched up and she needs Henry to stay hidden through it. Giving himself away would only guarantee his death and do her no good, if that situation were to arise.

The Evil King's carriage has braked in the center of the village and a knight drops from his horse to open the door for his majesty. Robin steps out and she can't help herself from thinking what a beautiful man he is to have such a dark, twisty soul. His icy blue eyes pierce the houses, and she can tell, instantly she knows he's not just stopping by to rattle their bones for the thrill of it, he's searching for someone. The other black knights have dismounted and are patrolling the road space, giving a wide berth to the King.

Regina reaches the tree now and crouches down, quickly, pressing her lips to his forehead. A quick kiss but she is already selfish for risking exposing him by doing just that much. She straightens, so it appears she is trying to hide behind this tree not hide her son, and simply intertwines the fingers of her hidden hand with her son's. Robin kicks in doors and tramples through house after house, he roars in anguish. The head knight hurries over to his master's aid, the two whispering amongst themselves. Regina strains her ears to steal a listen.

"Not a single one-" She hears the guard begin slowly, calmly. He's experienced with dealing with rash kings.

"She was in this village! I saw her! I want her!" Robin stamps his foot like a toddler throwing a tantrum, not a ruler of a kingdom. The head knight says something that slips past Regina's hearing and the King's response sends chills down her spine, tiny hairs raising on end.

"She has a lion tattoo! Yes on her forearm! Right arm!" Robin is annoyed, he's clearly told the man all this information numerous times. "And she's here somewhere! She has to be! I saw her!"

"Me," she whispers in shock. The Evil King wants her? But why? She never did anything radical, kept her nose clean and her head down. She would never dare doing anything that would risk capturing the King's attention (good or bad she didn't want it) and now he was ransacking the village searching for her? It did not make any sense. Henry squeezes her hand anxiously, he senses something is wrong. The King most certainty can not have her, she has a son. Henry needs her, to hell with this King.

"Mother?" He stares at her with big brown eyes, a reflection of her own, pleading for answers; sense to this jumbled confusion.

"Shh! You must be quiet, 'less you want the King to find me, take me away," Regina warns him. Henry shakes his head furiously. That is quite the opposite of what he wants. "But you know what to do if something bad were to happen to me?" Stay hidden, when it's safe go find Auntie Zelena, she'll take care of me. Regina nods, ruffles his hair with her hidden hand and whispers, "Good boy, good smart boy."

When Regina's eyes return to canvassing the scene with the King before her, he appears to have given up his search for her. She exhales a prayer to the gods and her nails dig deeper into the bark of this tree, the only thing keeping her on her feet. The dark knights have mounted their black horses and are starting back on the dusty cobblestone roads, the black carriage starts to roll away and she can barely believe she has escaped the King. She's not wanted (well clearly she is wanted for something) but she's not a bandit, she can't fathom what she might have done, and she knows he'll be back. He's the King after all, if he wants something he's going to have it. Unfortunately she's the it. Regina releases Henry's hand and steps around the tree, watching the carriage as it passes, ignorantly believing herself to be hidden.

Robin is in a fowl mood, he wanted to find this woman, patience never was a quality possessed by kings. He looks gruffly out the small portly window in the carriage door and he knows it's her, he can't see the tattoo but he feels it deep in his core. That's the woman he wants- that's the woman. He does not bother to call out for the carriage to be halted, rather flings open the door and tumbled out. (Landing eloquently in his feet, sword drawn,) he approaches her.

Damn it! Regina feels tears burn in her eyes, she's been spotted. "Come here lovely!" The King chuckles, beckoning to her with his sword. She can't run, and she certainly can't have him come any closer and risk him finding Henry.

"I love you, Henry," she whispers pushing forward in a hurry. Mother, no! Henry's voice is strained, forcing himself to be quiet and she is thankful. He is obedient, does not reveal himself, and as she walks away she can hear the faintest noise. One would mistake it for leaves rustling but she knows better, it's the sound of Henry's sniffles as he fights back sobs that will inevitably come for him.

Regina parades forward glaring the King straight in his heartless blue eyes, not giving him the satisfaction of displaying any fear she might be feeling. Robin chuckles. (The head knight is at his side now.) Her white gown is muddy and she barely looks decent enough to show herself to other peasants let alone a man of royal blood. (Although he's not, he married in.)

Regina stops, two feet between them, and refuses to move closer to him. Crossing her arms boldly across her chest, she arches an eyebrow.

"What do you want?" The slap is instant. It stings her cheek, leaves her gasping for air and clutching the raw red skin in her palm. She rectified herself and narrows her dark eyes to black beads, the head knight the object of her death stares (and if looks could kill).

"Learn some respect, when speaking to your King," the head knight barks his line. Regina wipes her hand across her face, a red mark staining her face where he slapped her, and she smiles. A wicked smile that signifies she is absolutely up to no good and Regina purses her lips, spitting right on to the head knight's shoes. He lurches forward ready to slap her (or worse) if not for the sword separating them. "Sire?" The head knight seems physically pained by his not being allowed to get back at Regina. Her smile spreads.

"Leave her be," Robin hisses. But sire? The knight's voice is whiny, like a child, and needy but the King is persistent. His icy eyes return to her, giving her a proper look over he settles on her right arm. "Push up your sleeve-"

"We're not even courting," Regina mocks as she shoves her right sleeve up. It's there, he knows it's there, she knows it's there, but now it's there. Out in the open, blatantly there. A lion in a shield, a simple tattoo for loyalty and honor. The same shield and lion had been on Daniel's armor when he was dispatched to the frontline of the Ogre wars, the same armor he was wearing when she identified his body. Regina grit her teeth, don't think about that. She chastised herself.

"Get in the carriage."

"What-?" But two knights have apprehended her and she is being forced helplessly into the carriage. Robin piles in after her and the door is slammed shut, the wheels turning, and the village is being left in their dust when she combusts into tears. Her hands flying to cover her face as she bites at her lip to try and muffle her sobs. Her boy, she is never going to see him again is she? Henry's gone forever, just like that and thinking that only makes her sob harder into her hands.

After a few more minutes of her hysterical cries Robin rolls his eyes, forcing himself to look at her. "Oh stop it! Enough tears! You're coming to live in a castle now and you mourn your shanty peasant town? Pathetic!" Robin shakes his head and Regina sniffles. She will not give him the satisfaction of crying another tear in front of him, she bundles up her rage and loss saving it for when she is next alone, and stares hard at him.

"You truly are the Evil King, not a lick of empathy or soul in you," Regina hisses shaking her head sharply. Robin's hand reaches across and crushes her cheeks, holding her face so that she is staring straight at him.

"Don't you tell me who I am," Robin's voice is laced with venom and she nods, unable to hide her fear for the first time since her capture. He real else's her and sighs, leaning back against the carriage wall and entertaining himself with studying the intricate details woven into the interior.

Regina is not satisfied with such a tedious form of entertainment and dares to pipe up what's been nagging at her this whole time. "Why?" Hmm..Robin rolls his head in her direction. "Why me? What did I do-"

Robin rubs his temples and laughs. "I've been unhappy a great while-" you've made the kingdom miserable with you, Regina adds under her breath and whether he simply doesn't hear her (or chooses not to) Robin goes on. "My wife, Marian, died when our son was a babe. She caught cold and never recovered. A sickening green fairy paid me visit one night, as I weighed taking my own life, and she led me to a village where a woman illuminated by the faintest green light, sat sewing in front of a hearth. I didn't see her face but I saw her tattoo."

Regina follows his fingers which now trace over the contours of her lion tattoo. She hisses angrily and swats his hand away. That is her connection to Daniel, this wicked King would not ruin it with his filth. Robin eyes her and shakes his head. "You'll be taught obedience with time."

"Many a man have tried to break me, but I don't break," Regina informs him the wicked smirk back on her features.

"You're my soul mate," Regina snorts at this and the King tilts his head to the side curiously, gauging her response. He was not expecting this. "What's so funny?"

"Did you seriously storm my village and steal me away because you believe me to be your soul mate?" Regina spasms with laughter, not caring if she hurts his fragile King ego.

Robin stiffens, aloof exterior setting in. "Pixie dust never lies, you are my soul mate."

"That may be, but if you sought me out to love you will never have it. I had love and he's dead, I could never love you. You're nothing but an Evil King," Regina spits on the floor space between them, ending her statement and turns her body, crossing her arms, taking up a hostile position. Not another word is exchanged the rest of the carriage ride between them.

...

"Show her to her room," Robin orders, brushing past Regina and disappearing into the massive castle. She stares up at it breathless, how was it possible that something so grand existed? A hand clutches her elbow and she sighs, being led off down the corridors of the castle interior. It's not the head knight who's leading her, he's done with the free spirit she is, and instead a much younger looking knight.

"Why don't you just let me go?" Regina purrs seductively in the young man's ear, her fingers lingering on his skin. "The King can blame it on me, you'll be off free and I'll be free-" she kisses at the nape of the young man's neck. "How's that sound?"

The young knight breathes heavily but stays strong and forces her into the room that will be her cage, her holding area. He shuts the heavy door and she can hear the padlock as it moves into place on the other side of it. Regina slams her back against the door and grips at the grains of wood, her strength failing her as she slides down the length of the door and collapses on the floor. Her tears find her now and she does not try to muffle them. She's alone in this great big room, who was going to stop her. Henry. One word twists the knife in her heart and makes her shudder with a new wave of tears. One simple name. Henry.

She's going to miss his birthday, it's in two months. She will miss every birthday from here on out, she will never know what her son looks like past age 9 nearly age 10. She will never know who he marries, she will not be there to console him after his first heart break, after his second, third. She will not be there at his wedding or the birth of his child (if he has any). She will never know her own grandchildren and he will never know the full story about Daniel. Zelena knew enough about Daniel to satiate the hunger Henry will have for wanting to know, but Regina could have told him anything he wanted to know. Goodbye Henry, it hurts as her hand scrawls it on a piece of her dress she tore off but he needs this closure. I love you.

Regina crawls to the balcony at the opposite end of her cage and whistles for a bird. A black crow appears, it's heavy wings batting at the air furiously. She ties the cloth around its leg and whispers her son's name to it. The black crow caws and flies off, beating at the air again with its ferocious wings. Regina exhales, her shoulders shaking and she smooths out wrinkles in her dress with her palms. Her ankle is sore, but it's endurable, and her head aches but it's nothing she has not survived through before. Losing Henry, that is a pain she has never felt the blunt force of. She could imagine (not that she often did) what it would feel like if it happened, but that was not even close to the true weight of it.

Do something useful, Regina, she reprimands herself. Henry is going to be fine. He knew where Zelena lived and Zelena would treat him as her own (never having any children of her own). Regina has nothing to worry about, she has done the right thing going with the King. Fighting him would have been a mistake, one that could have led to the discovery of Henry. She is a good mother, yes, she is. Regina opens her eyes and distracts herself in taking in the full effect of her new prison.

A great canopy bed is against the left wall and two white dressers on either side of it. She curiously pries open a dresser door and gasps. Her fingers running over the expensive fabrics that make up these gowns fit for- fit for a Queen. These were stunning, breathtaking, why were they in here? There is a chaise lounge chair on the right side of the room and a desk a few paces from it, but besides that the room was depressingly empty. Bare walls, bare floors, this room is in need of some love. Love Regina is not willing to give it and she is not going to give the King the satisfaction of seeing her so easily bribed by fancy gowns and grandeur beds or lounges or desks. She does not need any of that, does not want it.

Regina steals a blanket from the bed and curls up on the floor by the door, tears finding her again as her mind starts to slip away into the blackness of sleep. Maybe in my dreams, Regina thinks. Maybe in my dreams I'll see Henry. Her breathing evens out, her muscles relax, and even the tears stop when sleep over takes her and she looks strangely peaceful.

...

Robin cleans himself up (changing his clothes so the awful stench of peasant is off of him) before deciding he would pay a visit to his newly captured prize. He finds her room easy enough, even if it has been years since he has ventured down these hallways. Marian, this was Marian's wing of the castle. Her room is the room that the peasant he had taken now resides in. Then Robin had married her and they had moved to a different wing of the castle, but this would always be Marian's wing. It has been too painful to come here anymore so he just let it rot away like her, until now. Now there was someone to occupy the once beautiful quarters.

Robin lifts the heavy padlock off the wooden door and it opens with a loud creak. Where was she? He wonders, as he enters and nearly falls flat on his face. Tripping over something. He looks down for the cause and finds her asleep, in a pile, against the corner of the wall. Stubborn lass, he thinks. She has a perfectly fine bed and lounge and she chooses the floor for no other reason than to spite me. He shakes his head and places an arm around her back and another beneath her legs, scooping her up into his arms.

Regardless of why she chose to sleep where she did, she will wake feeling rather ill if allowed to sleep like that all night. Robin deposits her on the bed and adjusts the blanket so it covers her properly before bowing out. Goodnight, my lovely, he whispers as he leaves. She truly is a magnificent being, one who's heart he plans on winning over.

...

Regina wakes in the bed. How did she get here? She never woke in the night, and she certainly would not have moved herself even if she had. There is a knock at her door, a still small voice follows it. "Breakfast, my lady." The door pulls open and a young servant girl enters. She has blond hair, pulled back by a ratty cloth and she's wearing rags for clothes.

"Who are you?" Regina snaps fiercely, clambering out the bed and to her feet.

The girl cowers and nods her head a little. "I'm just the servant girl, Emma."

Regina nods, accepting her answer. "I'm Regina," she says as the servant girl walks over to her. "What do you want?"

"It's time for me to get you dressed for breakfast, m'lady-"

"It's just Regina," she corrects her. "I came from the peasant village in South town, I'm nothing special."

Emma scoffs, she's pulling out a dress from one of the dressers. "Well, that's not true, you must be something special if the King wants to marry you."

"What?" Regina turns on the young girl. "That bastard!" She flies out of the room. Emma chase out after her, calling out for her to stop. But Regina does not stop she is angry and furious, and she has no idea where she is going in this huge castle and that only infuriates her further.

"M'lady!" Emma cries. "M'lady!"

Regina turns and turns again to a dead end. "Damn it!" She pounds her fists angrily into the stone wall, spewing curses from her lips. This momentary pause gives Emma the time she needs to catch up to her, out of breath, she approaches her. "Stay back!" Regina warns.

"Regina," Emma whispers (not listening to her warning). Regina rests her forehead against the stone wall and her shoulders heave as dry sobs wreck through her. A soft hand is placed on her shoulder and heat radiates from it. Emma says nothing but the small comfort of her hand is enough for Regina to gain a false sense of trust for this character.

"I have a so."

"What?" Emma asks, having not expected her to say anything.

"I. Have. A. Son," Regina states each word clearly. "He's just a boy, nearly ten years old."

"What's his name?" Emma asks curiously.

"How do I know you won't run to the Evil King with this information? My silence is the only thing protecting my family," Regina counters tastefully.

"I'm from South town, I wouldn't turn on my own," Emma promises. "Besides the King May be evil but he had a soft spot for children-"

"To hell! I was there when the boy Baelfire was taken for the ogre wars! Barely fourteen! He was still a child and now he might not even be alive!" Regina had never cared enough to investigate whether Baelfire had survived the war, which had ended just a year or so ago. Something she celebrated because it meant her son would never have to experience the art of war, at least not a war as bloody as that.

"Where is the bastardly King? Where is he?" She demands angrily and as if he can sense where trouble is, the bastard appears. What's going on here? His voice resonates off the stone walls. She whips her head around and storms over to him. Her hand comes in contact with his face before she can think better of slapping him and there's blood on his bottom lip. (She slapped him that fucking hard.) He's furious, his blood is positively boiling and fear sinks into her core. His hands grip her arms and slams her back against the walls, eliciting a yelp of pain from her lips.

His icy blue eyes are taken over by the blackness of his pupils and she can see into the fiery depths of his demonic soul, and she is truly terrified. Fearful of her life for the first time in her life...ever. Robin sees this, he must, because he exhales gruffly and softens his hold on her arms, hanging his head slightly before raising to stare her straight in the eyes.

"Don't touch me, got it?" Regina nods in quick erratic motions, her eyes still wide with fear when he releases her. His back is turned to her when he orders, "Go get dressed for breakfast." Disappearing down the hall, running a hand through his hair. Regina just nods, stunned into shock, and follows silently after Emma back to her room. Who destroyed him? Regina wonders when she finally comes to her senses again. She has always been a firm believer that evil isn't born, it's made (that doesn't mean she doesn't believe the Evil King to be evil, that man is pure badness, soulless and heartlessness blended for the perfect amount of demonic-ness) but still she wonders how he became that way.

Who could have been so intertwined in his life to have ruined him in such a way? Regina turns into her room and Emma begins to dress her in the gown she had laid out earlier. Regina holds her chin high and tries to feel nothing, think of nothing, (even if small memories of Henry come to her) as she prepares for what is going to be her new life.


End file.
